bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ryuko Tsuchikawa
|birthday=June 26 |age=31 |gender= Female |hair= Blonde |eye= Green |height=167cm (5'6") |weight= |quirk= Earth Flow |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Hero |affiliation= Pussycats |debut= Chapter 70 |image gallery= Yes |bloodtype = AB |birthplace = Ehime Prefecture |teams = Pussycats }} ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 8 Omake also known by her hero name is a Pro Hero and a member of the Hero team Pussycats. Appearance Pixie-bob is a very attractive woman with a slim body. She has long light blonde hair that reaches her back, which is mostly combed back with a single bang falling over her face and also green eyes. She wears a cat-themed Hero Costume, with a blue marching band uniform-looking top which leaves her midriff exposed; a large ruffled skirt with a blue tail with darker blue stripes; an orange belt with pockets and a silver buckle resembling a cat paw with blue pads; large white cat gloves with claws; blue boots with black vertical stripes and white fur lining; and a headgear with cat ear-like protrusions and blue-tinted rimless goggles; and also blue . Personality Shouta describes her as hyper and from her behavior it's shown that is true. Also, Pixie-bob reacts with hostility to those who are ill informed about her or her team and who hold an opposite belief to what she believes, as shown when Izuku mentioned that The Pussycats had 12 years of experience and she aggressively stated that she has 18 at heart and forcefully made him admit it. Due to being at marriageable age and still not married, she is shown to be in a rush to find love. Pixie-bob appears to be fond of younger males as she tried to hit on Izuku, Katsuki, Shouto, and Tenya because they had promising futures as Heroes. Synopsis School Trip Arc Pixie-bob first appears when she introduces herself along with Mandalay to Class 1-A. Mandalay explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixie-bob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts. Shouta lets the Pussycats handle the beginning portion of Class 1-A's training camp and leaves. The Pussycats decide to head back to the mountain base's facility.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Later that day at 5:20 PM after Class 1-A arrive at the facility, Pixie-bob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Pixie-bob then commends Izuku, Tenya, Shouto, and Katsuki for taking quick action against one of her Earth Beasts and concludes that they have experienced action against villains. Pixie-bob begins gushing over their potential in three years time. After Izuku brings an unconscious Kouta into the office, Pixie-bob arrives and tells Izuku that Kouta's parents (who were Mandalay's cousin and her husband) were once Heroes. However, they lost their lives on the job. Pixie-bob explains some of Kouta's history; two years ago, Kouta's parents sacrificed themselves to save civilians from villains. As a result, they died from a truly heroic death; Kouta's parents were praised and celebrated for their actions befitting true Heroes. However, Kouta became devastated from his parents' deaths because they meant everything to him. Feeling that his parents abandoned him and chose their jobs over him, Kouta started despising Heroes. Pixie-bob tells Izuku they are aware that Kouta isn't too fond of her and Mandalay for being Heroes, but since he has no other relatives, he feels obliged to follow them and their orders because he has nothing else.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Hideout Raid Arc After the Vanguard Action Squad captures Katsuki, Pixiebob is taken to a hospital to have her head wound treated to. Sometime afterwards, Pixiebob's injury heals. After Tiger rescues Ragdoll, Pixiebob comforts Ragdoll along with Tiger and Mandalay.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 96 Quirk and Abilities : Her Quirk allows her to manipulate earth and create sentient beings made out of earth, which she calls Earth Demons. Trivia *"Pixie-bob " is a cat breed. * Her name contains the characters for earth (土 tsuchi), stream (流 kawa) and flow (流 ryū). Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pussycats Member